


寻找老比尔·罗斯

by Covilha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covilha/pseuds/Covilha
Summary: 在杰夫离开拉斐特去洛杉矶的那个夏天，世界线发生了一点偏移。比尔提前从监狱里出来，劝说他和自己一起去圣路易斯找自己的亲生父亲，老比尔·罗斯。一句话简介：小咳嗽找爸爸。（半AU，公路文。因为实在不习惯打英文了，所以使用了原名的译名）
Relationships: Axl Rose & Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 2





	寻找老比尔·罗斯

这是一个在我们世界中从未发生过的故事。我从头讲起，在我们故事的开始，艾克索还不叫艾克索——几年后他会用这个名字做乐队的名字、然后做自己的名字，终于在一九八六年的春季，和格芬唱片公司签约前在律师的帮助下他把自己的名字在法律意义上改为W. 艾克索·罗斯，因为他坚持要用这个名字，而唱片公司不接受用假名签字。这不重要，十七岁时他在母亲抽屉里中发现了一份保险文件，那个狂热的五旬节教派信徒、经常殴打他和弟弟妹妹的混蛋，史蒂芬·贝利并非他的亲生父亲，他不姓贝利，他的真实姓名是小威廉·布鲁斯·罗斯，这也是他亲生父亲的名字。

所以在这个故事里，我们叫他比尔。至于伊兹这时也不叫伊兹，他叫杰夫，伊兹是来自他姓氏伊斯贝尔的一个绰号。等他去了洛杉矶，他会给这个绰号找一个个新的姓氏，“搁浅”伊兹，“死者”伊兹，最后是“跨坐”伊兹（老天，这是什么姿势）。这也不重要，因为在这个故事里他暂时不会去洛杉矶——当然，他当然会去洛杉矶！我保证。他会和比尔一起去，他们会一起组建乐队、一起创作歌曲。然后你会得到你的《毁灭的欲望》，从你十四岁开始听——永远从第一首开始听，百遍千遍，因为你永远选不出最好的一首歌——直到该死的摇滚名人堂不完整的重聚，这群老混蛋伤透了你的心。而十三年后你又打开了这张专辑，于是你让我来讲一个关于比尔和杰夫的故事。

好的，我们开始，在一九七九年的夏天，杰夫以D的平均分拿到了高中毕业证，他本该把乐器、唱片收藏和基思·理查兹风格的衬衣、围巾以及其他衣服塞进他一九七零年产的雪佛兰羚羊（是一辆非常宽敞的好车，为他轻松争取到了后来在洛杉矶的鼓手兼器材搬运工的工作），然后驶向洛杉矶。但我们的故事在这前一天从现实世界的轨道偏离出去，你不要指望这是个飞上月球的幻想故事，它很普通，它关于十七岁的比尔和杰夫去找比尔那个在他两岁时就离开拉斐特、从此杳无音讯的亲生父亲，老威廉·布鲁斯·罗斯。

在这个晚上，本应该在蒂珀卡努监狱度过这个夏天的比尔来到杰夫的家门前，杰夫的母亲索尼娅把他迎接到了晚餐餐桌上，在比尔提出要和杰夫一起去洛杉矶时也无半分异色，丝毫不担心他这个麻烦精会给自己儿子充满不确定性的未来带去毁灭性的影响（比尔想起了那个报警说他绑架了自己女儿的妈妈），也许是早就看出了杰夫成为麻烦精的无限潜力。就像支持杰夫学打鼓、搞乐队那样，她一直相信杰夫。索尼娅只是往他们的盘子里分别加了两大勺土豆沙拉，说他们都太瘦了，劝他们多吃点，到洛杉矶也要好好吃饭。九年后杰夫破门而入倒在她家地板上时只有一百一十五磅，这个了不起的女人接受了她药物成瘾、饱受恐慌症惊扰的儿子，保持着她一贯的老练从容。

比尔吃完了土豆沙拉。也许有时他会想如果他能有一个正常点的家庭，不需要太好，就像杰夫这样，父母离婚后和母亲住在一起，和父亲偶尔见面，被父亲嘲笑鼓技、嘲笑乐队梦想不切实际。除此之外不会更糟了，不会在他演奏某一首齐柏林飞艇的歌曲之后打他。但这时他只是提议，在去洛杉矶之前先去找他的亲生父亲老比尔·罗斯。

“哦，他是个好人吗，还是比你继父程度轻微一些的混蛋？”杰夫直接地问。

这时索尼娅出声打断，杰夫的两个弟弟也在餐桌上。她对杰夫使了个警告的眼色，让他们去杰夫房间聊。杰夫耸了耸肩，表示抱歉。

“所以呢？”杰夫坐在自己床上，再次问道。

比尔不回答。

“好吧，从一到十，你给他的混蛋程度几分？”杰夫又问。见比尔还是不开口，他说，“要是你说零分，那我很愿意去这位圣人面前见证神迹。”

比尔终于抓起杂志打他，“操你。”

“所以他是个混蛋。你为什么要去找他？”

“我妈的一个亲戚告诉我，去年在圣路易斯见到了他。”

“这不意味着你要去找他。”

比尔的语气不容置疑，“但我要去找他。你陪我去找到那个混蛋，然后我跟你去洛杉矶。”

“等等，你在用我的筹码下注。是我有车，是我会开车——”

比尔打断他，“我想揍他。找到那个老混蛋，你可以和我一起揍他。”

杰夫几乎要同意了，“要是我们打不过他怎么办？”

“你可以逃跑。”

“成交。”

于是杰夫下楼对索尼娅说比尔会在他们家过夜。索尼娅把客厅沙发借给了他，杰夫给他拿了一床备用被子。来杰夫家之前，比尔已经把自己的行李收拾好了，他把衣服、收音机和两本小说放进背包里。因为在我们的故事里，他一定能轻而易举地说服杰夫。

杰夫把他的乐器和唱片从车厢里搬了出来，暂存在车库里，他不希望路上发生什么意外。然后他按照索尼娅的要求，检查了煤气开关，把灯一盏一盏地关掉，给比尔留了一盏沙发边的立灯。

比尔抱着那床被子，叫住了杰夫，“顺便一提，我告诉我父母我要去洛杉矶了。他们不会报警说你绑架了我。”

“我不在乎。”杰夫耸了耸肩，“我不会再回来，他们可以去洛杉矶抓捕我。”

杰夫关掉了其他的灯，他停留在楼梯边。

我认为这时他们需要谈谈。我不确定他们是否曾经对彼此敞开心扉。你知道，他们十七岁。冲动、莽撞、只凭直觉行事，在这个年龄通常认为三十岁就会突然去世，只是因为绞劲脑汁也编不出在这之后的生活。谁会详细规划未来，谁会想到要把话说开。

但在出发的前一晚，杰夫会对比尔说，“如果我知道你能够提前从局子里出来，我会去你家叫上你一起去洛杉矶。”

“你现在知道了。”

“你说你要在那儿蹲上三个月。”

“我和他们做了个交易。你知道他们对我的大部分指控都是不实的。”

“好吧，聪明鬼。”

“我知道你一刻都不想等。高中毕业，立刻出发去洛杉矶。”

杰夫点头默认。

比尔露出微笑，“但现在，首先要去圣路易斯。”

“闭嘴。”杰夫小声呵斥，给他比了个中指。

为了不吵醒杰夫的母亲和弟弟，比尔无声而嘴型夸张地回敬他一句，“你可以操你自己。”

杰夫转身上楼，朝后比着中指直到他消失在楼梯转角。

这种无伤大雅的互相嘲讽一直持续到了去圣路易斯的路上，直到它变得快要超过无伤大雅的界限。杰夫开车，比尔看地图，为了每一次开错路或者可能开错路而互相指责，几乎要在公路上打了起来。

杰夫把车停在路边。他难得地首先道歉，至少听起来有那么一点接近道歉，“我现在很紧张。操，我可从来没上过高速。”

“我甚至从没离开过操他的印第安纳。”比尔立刻反击。

“要是二十七岁，我写完了这辈子要写的歌，我会很高兴出车祸死在路上，因为死掉的我不会再写出任何蠢东西。但我不想十七岁出车祸死在去洛杉矶路上。”

“是去圣路易斯的路上。”比尔纠正。

因为这次杰夫是真的要打他了，比尔立刻让步，“你说得对，我们不能这样死在路上，太蠢了。我觉得这是老比尔·罗斯的错。他一定对我施加了诅咒，只要我试图找到他，我就会迷失方向。但我不会放弃，我一定要找到他，把他打到只剩一口气。”

“哇哦。”杰夫张了张嘴，“所以他真的是个混蛋，对吗？”

比尔并不想说，于是杰夫没有往下问，关于他亲生父亲老比尔·罗斯的具体混蛋行为。杰夫和比尔各自抽了一支烟，构想起了找到老比尔·罗斯后该怎么精确地把他打到只剩一口气，毕竟他们谁都不想坐牢。

抽完烟，他们放松下来，重新上路，天黑之前抵达了圣路易斯。他们赶在一家二手商店关门前，买了棒球棍和指虎。他们走到柜台前，杰夫给店主付了钱。比尔把指虎戴在手上，不无惊叹地说，“你竟然还卖这玩意。”

店主看着它动了动眼皮，用圣路易斯人那种新闻播音员般平淡的腔调说，“上周有个六尺三的壮汉把它卖给了我，他坚称这是他曾祖母从法国带来的路易十六时期的珍贵古董，24K纯金。哈，我能说什么呢。”

比尔仔细地查看起了指虎上的花纹，“哦，所以十八世纪就有指虎了。”

“我可没操他的时间和你们这两个小鬼聊天，滚出去，我要下班了！”店主暴怒地赶他们出去。

他们小跑出了二手商店，以免店主翻出他的二手猎枪。店主在他们身后用力地甩上了门。

杰夫说，“你知道他是被人拿这破烂玩意勒索了几百块，到现在都还在生气吧？”

比尔理所当然地回答，“是啊，让他再想起来一次很有趣。”

他们大笑起来。比尔带着指虎，杰夫抱着棒球棍，一边聊着殴打老比尔·罗斯的作战方案，一边找一家餐厅吃饭。在他们等着汉堡排上桌时，比尔已经在餐巾纸上写完了作战方案第一稿：简单来说，就是比尔吸引注意力，杰夫在后面一棒子打晕老比尔·罗斯。

等他们吃完饭，找到了比尔母亲的亲戚所说的老比尔·罗斯工作的剧院，杰夫仍然抱着那个棒球棍。保安对他投去了质疑的眼神，而杰夫满不在乎地耸耸肩，说，“我跟我爸打赌，今年我会一直抱着棒球棍直到我成功加入红雀队。”

保安翻了个白眼，“行吧，印第安纳人（Hoosier）。”

他们被放进了剧院，剧院经理被比尔开门见山地问威廉·布鲁斯·罗斯在哪时，并没有任何诧异，甚至没问比尔的身份。“你说比尔·罗斯？他去年和剧团在这里表演过几场。我听他们说还要去了芝加哥、纽约，还有加拿大，也许吧。”

“天，为什么他不能去洛杉矶。”杰夫小声抱怨。

比尔则满不在乎，“是那种有女演员会在独白时脱衣服，否则没人会来看的无聊实验剧吗？”

经理叹气，“也不是，但的确没什么人来看。”

比尔问，“他现在在哪儿？”

“我不知道，小子。但我可以打个电话问问。”经理回到自己办公桌前，背对着他们，随口说道，“你是他的儿子对吧？”

比尔想说什么，但却说不出口，他被气得满脸通红，对经理骂了句，“操你。”

经理错愕地转身。杰夫想起要拉住他之前，他已经跑了。杰夫只得对经理说了句，“拜托一定要打那个电话！”然后他追了出去。

比尔在剧院门口，他看到杰夫追了出来，就转身继续往前走。杰夫跟上了他，说道，“嘿，往好处想，至少我们知道老比尔·罗斯长什么样了。”

比尔从口袋里掏出了戴着指虎的手。杰夫警惕双手握着棒球棍，举在自己面前。

“操你。”比尔骂了一句，深吸气几次，“走吧，我们要揍的是老比尔·罗斯。”

他们找了家便宜旅馆过夜。杰夫给剧院经理打了一次电话，经理告诉他们，老比尔·罗斯已经离开那个剧团了，听说留在了圣路易斯，又给了他们一个老比尔·罗斯常去的餐厅地址。

接下来的寻人并不顺利，因为老比尔·罗斯的的确确是个混蛋。餐厅服务员说他曾经在老比尔·罗斯醉酒后将他送回了家，但因为下午没什么生意，他足足有十五分钟的时间来痛骂比尔的混账事迹。总结一下，就是他长得不错，总是爱和女人调情，不管是单身，还是有男友有丈夫的。他勾搭上了不该勾搭的女人，然后她的男友被痛揍了一顿。那女人的男友想用炸薯条的热油去泼老比尔·罗斯，却泼到了地板上，让餐厅服务员擦了一小时的地板还滑倒了几次。“锅里的是冷油。”服务员补充说，“但我真希望他能把比尔·罗斯浇死，因为那混蛋喝醉了总是骂我——骂得很难听。”

大概是骂得不仅难听，还十分有针对性地戳中了服务员的内心深处。比尔聪明地选择没有继续刺激服务员，最终他得到了老比尔·罗斯家的地址。服务员把写了地址的便签给他，对他说，“可别做你爸那样的混蛋。”

在比尔打他之前，杰夫把他拽出了餐厅。比尔从来没说过老比尔·罗斯是他的父亲。

但那并不是老比尔·罗斯的家，那只是他的某一任前女友的家。比尔站在门口，听老比尔·罗斯的前女友痛骂他的多次背叛不忠。老比尔·罗斯是个不入流的演员，也做些杂工，什么都干，但攒不下钱，因为他把钱都花在了女人身上。也有女人供养他，就像这位前女友，她付房租，好让他能有地方过夜和洗澡。他总是来了又走，吃完饭从来不刷盘子。他和其他女人在前女友新买的床单上办事时，被前女友用灭火器打了出门。

比尔听他骂完，问她，“你知道那些女人的联系方式吗？”

“你跟你爸一个样！自私自利、毫无同理心的混蛋——”

杰夫熟练地拽住了比尔，把他拖到了街上。女人转身甩上了门。

“操！”比尔瞪了杰夫一眼，似乎想揍他。但杰夫没有丝毫过错。比尔生气地大喊大叫，猛地跺脚。

终于女人从窗口探出头，给比尔丢了一张卡片，“别吵了，滚吧！”

比尔捡起卡片，气得想要撕掉。杰夫夺过来，是张脱衣舞俱乐部的卡片。

他们继续走向下一个目的地，从脱衣舞娘那里听到了大同小异的故事。接下来两周，比尔口袋里揣着指虎，杰夫抱着那个他“直到加入红雀队才会放下”的棒球棍——这个谎言他大概重复了五十遍。他们辗转于老比尔·罗斯一个又一个的前女友和约炮对象之间，一遍又一遍地听着老比尔·罗斯的不忠、偷窃和诈骗故事（其中有几个确信老比尔·罗斯已经在牢里了，劝比尔不要再费力）。每个人都在最后认出了比尔是老比尔·罗斯的儿子。还有一个妻子和老比尔·罗斯出轨的受害丈夫，因为妻子和比尔说话而暴跳如雷，挥拳追了他们两条街，直到杰夫想起自己有个棒球棍，转身将他一棒打倒。

但至少得到了一条有用信息，老比尔·罗斯住在伯索尔托的一个朋友家，就在圣路易斯的市民纪念机场附近（“我们做爱的时候总是听见飞机声，”女人说）。这个大圣路易斯地区的小镇并不好找，尽管有去机场的指示牌，但他们还是走错了几次，抵达时已经天黑了，他们两人都因此很生气。谁也不知道为什么生气。老比尔·罗斯的朋友告诉他们，老比尔·罗斯一个月前就离开了圣路易斯躲藏起来，因为他一个情人的丈夫扬言要杀了他。

他们四处奔走了两周，走进了一条死路。杰夫建议他们回拉斐特拿行李，不该再找了，他为了去洛杉矶存在的钱已经剩得不多了。比尔气得发疯，开始指责杰夫的车技，说他总是开错路，从来不听自己的提醒。“你根本操他的不在乎，你就想着操他的洛杉矶！”

比尔转身离开，杰夫跟上去。比尔走到公路边，伸出大拇指拦顺风车。他们在公路边对骂了十分钟之后，比尔拦到了一辆去芝加哥的车，顺利得不可思议。杰夫看他跳上车，难以置信地大喊：“你现在要去操他的芝加哥了？！”

比尔从车窗里向他伸出中指。

我们这个故事本来可以在这里潦草结束，比尔没有找到老比尔·罗斯，杰夫开车继续前往洛杉矶。第二年的复活节清晨，比尔会出现在杰夫的家门前，尽管杰夫从未给过他地址。然后比尔会在洛杉矶和拉斐特之间游荡几年，在一九八二年终于决定留在洛杉矶。

但我们当然不会在这里结束。所以杰夫回到车里，也往芝加哥驶去。他当然无法跟上那辆车，但在找到沿路第三家汽车旅馆时，充满巧合地，他找到了比尔。这时比尔正拿着一把折叠小刀，冲向停车场。

杰夫被小刀的反光吓了一跳，“是我，比尔！”

比尔仍然拿着刀，杰夫小心翼翼地凑近，低声说，“天啊，你杀人了？尸体呢？”

事实上，比尔的刀上并没有血迹。“你居然带了刀，”杰夫看清楚了，松了口气。他说，“我根本不该花那二十美元买指虎，谁相信里面会有一粒金子。”

比尔把刀收了起来，“我不想杀他。”

“谁？那个司机，还是老比尔·罗斯？”

“我不想杀任何人！他说我可以睡在旅馆地板上，但在我就要睡着的时候，他想对我做——做那种恶心的事，所以我拿出这把刀，让他滚开。天啊，但我真的想杀了他！我想杀了他！”

杰夫握住了他的胳膊，平静地对他说，“你不能杀了他，你不能去坐牢。”然后杰夫从车里拿出了棒球棍，对他说，“走吧。”

他们来到了司机的房间。司机惊讶地看到比尔回来，然后看到了拿着棒球棍的杰夫。他被杰夫用棒球棍打中了膝盖，疼得倒地，然后被比尔戴着指虎的拳头狠狠地砸在了脸上。在比尔暴打他泄愤时，杰夫找到了他的驾照，念出了他的名字和地址。

“别试着跟踪我们。否则你整个镇子都会知道你在圣路易斯附近的汽车旅馆里做了什么。”

杰夫把驾照丢在他脸上，和比尔迅速跑回自己车上。他发动汽车，往比尔怀里丢了一沓钞票。“我们可以去芝加哥了。”

比尔数了数钱。杰夫解释，“我从他钱包里找到的。”

杰夫将车开上了通往芝加哥的高速公路。一直沉默的比尔突然开口，“我不想去芝加哥了。”

“我们去哪儿？”杰夫问他。

“我们回拉斐特，拿上你的鼓和吉他，去洛杉矶。老比尔·罗斯已经死了。”

杰夫改变了方向，在七十号州际高速公路的一个小镇边停下。“我需要休息一下。”

由于找不到汽车旅馆，也许是不想住在汽车旅馆里，他们决定在车里过夜。杰夫下车活动了一下酸痛的腿，到后座上躺下，头朝着驾驶座。比尔把副驾驶座的靠背摇下，他看杰夫闭上了眼，过了一会儿，他问，“你睡着了吗？”

杰夫闭着眼说，“没有。”

“我经常做噩梦，梦见我曾经被一个男人从我母亲的屋子里绑架走，他对我做了一些，可怕的事。我的母亲，我的父亲——继父，总是告诉我，那是魔鬼植入我头脑里的幻觉，魔鬼试图摧毁我的信仰。但今天，当我从那个汽车旅馆的房间里跑出来，我确信这一切都是发生过的。老比尔·罗斯绑架了我。”

“天啊。”杰夫睁开了眼，“如果你想杀了老比尔·罗斯，我会帮你销毁尸体。”

“我真的想杀了他。”比尔说。

“我没开玩笑。”

“我们会被抓住，我被判刑二十五年，你作为同伙也许五年，也许八年。然后你再也没机会去洛杉矶了。”

“我不在乎。我在想一件事，如果我注定要做出伟大音乐，那么我一定会做出伟大音乐。没有‘也许’，没有‘意外’。由于我们并没有在路上被撞死，我想很可能的确是命中注定。没有人会发现老比尔·罗斯在哪儿，我们会抵达洛杉矶。”

“你听起来像个信徒，像我那个混蛋继父。他总是说这些，他相信伟大的使命，信仰引领着他——香烟广告和流行音乐都是魔鬼对他的考验，魔鬼对我们所有人的考验。他坚信自己能通过一切试炼，他的心灵纯洁如初就像他被创造出来的那一天。然后他打我，往死里打。”

“他是个伪君子。”杰夫斩钉截铁地说。

他们在史蒂芬·贝利是个暴力狂伪君子这一点上达成共识。因此第二天清晨六点他们被警察吵醒，为避免被当成离家出走的青少年带去警局而急匆匆地开车逃跑，一直开回了拉斐特，杰夫因为在车厢里的糟糕睡眠和长时间的驾驶而头昏脑胀，他突然体会到了比尔那种没有来由也没有出口的愤怒并且找到了一个简单有效的归罪对象——史蒂芬·贝利。

杰夫从车库杂物里找到一个扩音喇叭，递给比尔。比尔茫然地接过，查看一番，“粉色的，认真的？”

“这是我妈前几年在公司得到的圣诞礼物。”

比尔打开了开关，用扩音喇叭对着杰夫问：“我可以在洛杉矶的俱乐部里用这玩意唱歌？”

杰夫因为刺耳回音忍不住捂住了耳朵。但这证明了扩音喇叭还是能用。他大声说， “今天是星期天，我们还能赶得及在礼拜结束去到教堂门口，然后你可以告诉大家，史蒂芬·贝利是个暴力狂伪君子。”

比尔没说话，看着扩音喇叭，又看着自己的鞋子。

杰夫说，“你不能揍他，但他也不能追去洛杉矶揍你。”

“你说得对，这是我最后的机会。”

于是杰夫把车开到教堂门口，比尔摇下车窗。等到礼拜结束，人们走出教堂，史蒂芬一眼就看到了比尔，带着一脸不确定自己是否该发火的疑惑神情。比尔拿出扩音喇叭，伸出车窗，用最大音量说道：“操你的史蒂芬·贝利，我说操你！我厌倦了你的那套坚持信仰说辞，我感到恶心——你坚持信仰的方式就是打未成年的孩子，打我，打艾米，打斯图亚特，以及只在周日下午和我妈做爱。这样的性生活是在犯罪，上帝不会允许你这样折磨那个可怜的女人！你不会下地狱，你也不会上天堂，你会烂死在这个见鬼的拉斐特垃圾场里——还有你们每一个人，操你们！”

在史蒂芬完全确定他应该发火、冲上来抓住了比尔手上拿着的扩音喇叭时，比尔松开手，杰夫发动了他的雪佛兰羚羊，只给史蒂芬留下了一个粉色的扩音喇叭，愤怒而无能为力地站在周日礼拜后的人群中。

在大笑声中，杰夫这次熟练地驶出了拉斐特。


End file.
